


Not Today

by syrupwit



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/pseuds/syrupwit
Summary: “Told you to scram.”





	Not Today

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/gifts).



Distant thunder rolls. Rain sluices down the fire escape. Frank squints through wet lashes, red haze tinting his vision. Spider-Man’s still there.

“Told you to scram.”

“I’m not leaving you, Frank.”

“Don’t be a dumbfuck.” Frank shifts his grip on his gun, wincing as blood leaks against the hand pressed to his side. “There’s more coming. You can’t take them all.”

“And you can?” The kid’s angry. He’s so reactive. Still cries whenever Frank shoots someone. “Forget it. I won’t let you die today.”

 _Everybody dies someday,_ Frank thinks, but he knows better than to argue that point with Peter.


End file.
